


When the night falls 當黑夜降臨之際

by Sayo



Series: When the night falls 當黑夜降臨之際 [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大意：清水，案件文。諾蘭宇宙中心，以高登為主。時間點在電影TDK結局之後。當高登面對所有足以扼殺他信念的事情後，他該如何走下去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the night falls 當黑夜降臨之際(1/?)

**Author's Note:**

> 附註：有點囉嗦的附註，但我不希望造成讀者們的混淆及困擾，所以請務必看完這段話，感謝。  
> 因為我有宇宙觀潔癖(不懂這是啥意思再問我吧XD)所以本文的世界觀全部是建立在諾蘭宇宙上，之中也包含了兩部電影小說，但有可能會劇情需要而引用動畫及漫畫宇宙的人物或名詞等等，用到了哪些到時我會再註解，會努力做到不破壞或影響諾蘭宇宙的架構及設定  
> 如果對本文有任何疑問或是BUG也還歡迎提出討論，因為我英文程度很爛，電影小說有可能會解讀錯誤，而且漫畫其實我沒有看的很多(汗)。

第一章

午後陽光穿透車窗，斜映在駕駛臉上，入秋的溫度已開始轉涼，橙色柔光卻帶著夏季尾聲的餘韻，兩旁大廈的帷幕牆上交互反射著逐漸西沉的紅日，大樓屋頂排水孔上的精緻怪獸雕飾只剩部分身影尚可辨識，猶如黑暗中的聖獸，沉默的守護這城市。高登常常會因此回想起年輕歲月，尤其是當他還穿著藍色制服時，有些記憶總是令人難以忘懷，會在某個時候清晰的如同剛剛才發生。

在一切糟糕透頂的事情結束後，高登試著慢慢找回原有的步調，高壇市的治安並沒有一夕之間變好，但他需要一些放鬆時刻，同樣的，他家人也需要，這個城市的居民都需要，他們都歷經過那段恐懼不知何時能結束的日子。

難得的休假日，高登在前一晚答應放學後會去接吉米，在前往學校的途中，他買了積欠已久的禮物，一套全新的棒球球具正躺在後座，他知道吉米看見這些絕對會大聲歡呼，這代表著他們父子之間將有更多可一同從事的活動，看見兒子開心的表情，身為父親的他最能為此感到欣慰，或許吃晚飯前，父子倆可以稍微練習一下擲接球，這是他所期盼的美好生活之一。  
這天的他不是警察局局長，這天的他是詹姆士．高登，是一雙兒女的父親，也是芭芭拉．高登的丈夫。

到了學校附近，他看見五十公尺前的吉米發現自己開了十多年的老車，雀躍笑容在他兒子的臉上展開來。  
「我的好男孩。」高登帶著笑容，跟飛奔過來的吉米揮揮手。  
吉米距離車子還有二十公尺，臉上卻出現異樣表情，尚在疑惑時，他聽到左後方傳來巨大的撞擊聲，當他才剛意識到撞擊聲從何而來，就因衝擊的力道撞上方向盤，隨後又因安全氣囊及安全帶的拉扯而撞上左邊車窗的玻璃，他試著從瞬間壟罩的黑暗中掙脫並找尋吉米的身影。  
「吉米、吉米，你在哪裡？」他費力呼喚兒子的名字時聽到模糊的呼喊聲，他注意到那聲音是極其熟悉卻又悽慘的如此陌生。  
「爸爸！爸爸！爸爸……」他張開眼睛，映入眼裡的是吉米驚慌失措的哭喊聲。  
他想衝出車外緊緊抱住吉米並好好安撫他，說自己沒事，但安全氣囊及安全帶限制住他的行動，他困難的舉起手想移開這些東西卻動彈不得，吉米依舊在哭泣，還有許多吵雜的聲音，高登昏迷前最後的一幕，是眼睜睜看著關上的車門，無情地中斷兒子的呼叫聲。

「吉米！」高登伴隨著喊叫聲驚醒過來，直直盯著漆黑的天花板，彷彿那些懾人影像還在眼前，喘著氣，大口吸進冰冷空氣試著讓自己完全清醒，是夢，他這樣告訴自己。  
起身時他伸手往旁邊探去，這是結婚多年養成的習慣性動作，碰到的卻是沒有溫度的床墊，這時才意識到，芭芭拉早已離開，他想念芭芭拉那充滿溫暖的語調及柔軟的身軀，他想念小女兒，他想念吉米。

吉米房間的門開著，他看著空蕩蕩的床，回想起很久以前某個晚歸的日子。  
「今天你有看見蝙蝠俠嗎?」吉米睜開矇矓雙眼並用含糊的聲音問他。  
「沒有，但他今天送了兩個壞人到警察總局的門口。」  
「他給你的禮物？」  
「是給高譚市所有居民的禮物。」高登看著吉米並微笑。  
「真希望我能見到他，當面跟他說聲謝謝。」  
「快睡吧，晚安。」他伸手輕輕揉了一下吉米的頭。  
「晚安。」  
看著兒子入睡不僅讓他緊繃的心靈得到放鬆，更提醒著自己是為何而戰。

冰冷的空氣將他從回憶中喚回，下雨了，雨聲卻勾起另一段回憶，他總是告訴自己要習慣這間空盪寂靜的房子，他希望時間一久就能對這些感到麻木。梳洗後他用過簡單的早餐，便直接驅車前往高壇警局(GCPD)。

桌面的文件似乎永遠都看不完，他嘆口氣繼續批閱文書報告。當他經歷那場災難，再度回到工作崗位後，總覺得大家面對他的態度起了變化，有人質疑他是否還能擔任這份工作，有些人雖信任他，相處時卻都小心翼翼——希望只是太敏感，他只好這樣安慰自己。他遵照上級指示去看心理醫生，但工作繁忙，沒有辦法按時前往，而他也認為自己已調適好身心狀況，跟之前一樣能夠勝任這份工作，沒有必要再繼續看心理醫生。  
他有點懷念還是隊長時東奔西跑的日子，總比只能坐在辦公室批文件、跟高階人物開會之類的充實太多，他不眷戀官階，但如果不是警察局局長的地位，能有多少資源能利用，他心知肚明，眼睜睜看著事情發生卻無計可施時他才理解，不能像以前一樣將官階看的如此淡薄，寧願被人說他貪戀權力，也不能讓一個方向錯誤的人來操控大權。

用過午餐，他往屋頂走去，打算呼吸一些新鮮空氣，喝著今天第三杯咖啡，眼光卻不自覺盯著破碎的探照燈，現在蝙蝠俠都是單方面聯絡，無法一有消息就通知對方，這點對他而言確實有些不便。  
「頭兒。」史蒂芬從安全門後出現。「改喝這個吧，才中午你就喝到第三杯。」他遞給高登一杯熱紅茶，並沒收高登手中的那杯咖啡。  
「喝了幾杯咖啡你也知道。」  
「最近你一天至少五杯，真的太誇張。」史蒂芬像個老媽子一樣碎念。  
「我真的沒注意到。」  
「我申請了好幾個月，但是維修經費一直不下來。」史蒂芬指著高登眼神所在之處。  
「這不重要，我比較擔心明年度的加班費提案是不是能夠順利通過。」  
「我們都知道你已經盡力。」  
「謝謝。」  
他給了史蒂芬一個微笑，對方回應後，識相的離開屋頂讓高登一人獨自靜靜。

十分鐘後他走到辦公室前遇到一個女警探，問了幾句話後他略帶失望的關上辦公室的門，已經一個多月卻沒任何新線索，蝙蝠俠似乎也沒找到，至少他沒收到任何消息。  
喬納森．克萊恩，別稱稻草人，一個月前從阿克漢療養院逃走，從此之後毫無音訊，目前也沒有任何案子可以和他連上關係，是逃出高壇市？或是蓄勢待發等候適當時機？雖然他很不希望是後者，但高壇市的精神病罪犯們對這城市的忠心度可媲美虔誠信徒，所以留在高壇市的機率很高。  
和高登交談的那位女警探是芮妮．蒙托亞，高登將克萊恩逃獄的案件交她跟她的搭檔——克里斯伯斯．艾倫，雖然不能確定這兩人是否真的能夠完全信任，但也只能相信直覺，至少這兩人的檔案跟紀錄都十分清白。

當他離開辦公室時已超過晚上九點，又開始下雨，他將車停在路邊，撐著傘往橋墩走去，站在河岸邊，望進深色的流水中，聽著湍急的河流聲，尋找著不會出現的答案——他想知道葬禮那天該躺在棺材裡的屍體到底在哪裡。

半年前，當他們在五十二街二百五十號，將丹特搬上救護車時，他注意到醫護人員沒有用屍袋裝著丹特，但他正忙著指揮警員，必須命令他們去追緝蝙蝠俠，卻又不至於讓他們真的追上，事後高登詢問當班的醫護人員才知道，當時丹特尚有一絲氣息。  
那時炸彈危機剛解除，高壇市居民開始陸續返家，交通因此大亂，載著丹特的救護車前往醫院途中經過一座橋，橋上的車因太過擁擠皆無法動彈，但對向車道幾乎沒什麼車，救護車駕駛決定冒險開往對向車道，但行駛沒多久，一輛車速極快的銀色豐田迎面而來，駕駛反應不及，方向盤一轉，車體側身延著水泥護欄拖行一段路，銀色豐田在救護車轉向同時，也擦撞到救護車後方，最後衝破護欄掉入河底，在一片混亂中，受傷的救護人員發現丹特已不見蹤影，後車門因損壞而開著，輪床也滑到路面上，位置十分接近護欄，於是他們推測丹特掉進河裡的可能性極大。  
高登得到消息後立即進行打撈作業，最先被打撈上岸的是那台銀色豐田，駕駛沒有逃出，屍體被安全帶固定駕駛座上，有可能在撞擊到護欄時就昏迷，事後經警員查證，發現這台銀色豐田是贓車，而駕駛的身分不明。

他們打撈了兩星期，就在高登決定停止搜尋行動時，在下游處撈到一具腐爛嚴重的屍體，沒有頭顱，法醫鑑定是具女性屍體，他們比對了幾位符合無名屍特徵的失蹤人口，並通知家屬們前往警局協助辨認衣物及遺體，但最後還是無法查出此具屍體的身分。在打撈現場的記者已經大肆報導撈到屍體的新聞，高登接到市長的指示，要他們趕快將這件事情收尾，辦個盛大儀式，紀念英雄的逝去，讓市民藉此走出恐懼陰影，最後幾位高層決定對外宣稱，他們已找到哈維．丹特的屍體，但因燒傷的部分相當嚴重，不宜瞻仰，只有部分人士知道那不是丹特的屍體。

在哈維．丹特的葬禮上，高登的致詞獲得了許多人的掌聲，除了向丹特及犧牲的人們致敬之外，也帶給市民更多的信心，在這個盛大且哀慟的場合中，他誠心希望丹特像個光榮犧牲的英雄，如果丹特沒有被小丑影響，他確實是個純白無垢、穿著閃亮盔甲的聖潔英雄。

這些事會有關聯嗎？高登希望沒有，但目前為止仍找不到屍體，這讓他相當不安。他跟芭芭拉就是因為這樣的念頭而起了爭執，高登認為這些事不尋常，卻苦無相關證據跟線索，而芭芭拉則認為丈夫尚未從打擊中走出來，希望他辭去局長的職務，為了孩子，最好的話是舉家遷移至治安較良好的城市，但高登不肯，芭芭菈也在屢次爭吵後發現丈夫有事瞞著自己。

「你想看見什麼？」熟悉的沙啞聲從黑暗中傳來。  
「他的屍體。」  
「這裡是上游。」  
「我知道，只是想站在河邊看看而已。」  
「你還好吧？」  
「怎麼連你都…，我很好。」高登無奈的嘆氣。  
「你最近很常來這裡。」  
「放心，我不會跳河，好不容易才重新當上局長，不會輕易放手。」  
「你什麼時候也開始在意起媒體。」  
「連電視台都開始在作我的深度解析報導，很難不在意，照他們那樣解析，下一個進阿克漢的人可能是我。」  
「我會想辦法。」  
「連市長都壓不下來。」  
「我有我的辦法。」  
「別把他們搞到住院。」  
「我盡量。」  
「你有查到什麼嗎？」  
「沒有，所以我來問你。」  
「我也沒有。」  
「我想問的是那件事。」  
「該說的我都跟你說過了！」高登突然大喊。  
蝙蝠俠從暗處現身，靜靜看著高登。  
「抱歉我只是……很疲累。」  
「找個時間休息一下。」  
「我很好！」  
高登轉過頭，但蝙蝠俠已消失在漆黑之中，又只剩下流水聲。  
「理解到你有多孤立無援嗎？」小丑說過的話此時閃過他腦中，他害怕自己會像哈維那樣，只能祈禱自己有足夠的力量來堅定信念繼續為這城市奮戰。

回家的路途中他打開車上的廣播，收音機正播放著芭芭拉最愛的那首歌，舞韻樂團的「今天我拯救了世界」，芭芭拉總是會隨著這首歌的節奏輕輕擺動身體，然後拉著高登一起在客廳中漫舞，當唱到副歌時，芭芭拉會把歌詞改成「嘿~嘿~今天”你”拯救了世界」。  
「你是我的英雄。」妻子說完這句話總會給他一個緩慢且溫柔的吻，雖然只是穿著居家服，他覺得這時的芭芭拉依然美麗耀眼。他曾是妻子的英雄，當那形象有了裂縫之後還能修補嗎？當所有美好事物都離去後還能留住什麼？

「請讓它留著。」高登跟著曲子唱出這句歌詞。  
TBC

註1：史蒂芬是電影出現過的角色，小丑被關在偵訊裡，看守他而被激怒的那位員警。  
註2：芮妮．蒙托亞(Renee Montoya)跟克里斯伯斯．艾倫(Crispus Allen)我主要是借用”高壇重案組”(Gotham Central)中的形象，因為電影裡有名字的警察不多，加上我又不想自創人物，主要是用來帶出案情，我想應該不至影響到諾蘭宇宙的架構。  
註3：舞韻樂團(Eurythmics)的「今天我拯救了世界」(I save the world today)，收錄在Peace。  
歌詞  
http://www.lyricsfreak.com/e/eurythmics/i+saved+the+world+today_20051776.html  
MV:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zf052uxFF58&feature=player_embedded


	2. When the night falls 當黑夜降臨之際(2/?)

第二章

一台藍寶堅尼在公路上往郊區方向奔馳，高級跑車特有的引擎聲低鳴著，那讓他總是要提醒自己注意踩在油門上的力道，他刻意選在假日的下午，高調的行駛過高譚市中心，這很令人厭煩卻非做不可，他常常舉辦或出席慈善活動，也積極參與公益，承襲著父親的志願，但另一方面也必須表現的夠膚淺，反覆無常以至於讓大眾們難以捉模，因為他是媒體所列出的蝙蝠俠候選人之一，幸好之後的夜店狂歡及幾張與性感辣妹貼身熱舞的照片提升了八卦雜誌的銷售量，蝙蝠俠候選人有哪幾位很快就被人遺忘。比較麻煩的是要怎麼從那群派對動物中脫身，假裝醉到不醒人事讓阿福帶走自己是最常用的招數。  
過了橋，他一路往高地行駛，最後停在韋恩莊園裡，被鷹架及塑膠網包圍的是照著舊宅所蓋的新房子，目前已完成了一半，他走到荒廢的溫室，小女孩的身影從他眼前一閃而過，他常常想起瑞秋，但瑞秋在記憶中最鮮明的印象都是小時候。瑞秋曾說過，她不能一直等著自己，他最近才理解到，或許早在丹特出現之前，瑞秋就已經放棄等待。  
在毫無音訊離開美國前，他迷茫且沉溺在傷痛中多年，瑞秋一直都在身邊，而他卻始終忽略，不得不承認，這兩種行為都傷害了瑞秋。當他成為蝙蝠俠後，瑞秋更加明白她之於蝙蝠俠的意義是什麼，「我不過是你對正常生活的寄託」她這麼說過，他本想全盤否認這點，因為他認為自己愛著瑞秋，他確實愛，事到如今卻無法確定那會是哪一種愛。  
他曾以為像哈維．丹特那樣不用戴面具的英雄是能被瑞秋所接受的形式，但那件事讓他重新思考這個問題，假設瑞秋還活著，丹特依然披著白色盔甲為高壇市奮戰，瑞秋還能留在英雄身邊嗎？  
英雄的代價是什麼？孤獨便是其中之一。  
當投入理想奮戰時，怎麼可能還能兼顧家人、愛人、或朋友，高登就是一個血淋淋的例子，樹大招風，英雄的成就越高，敵人的反擊就越強大，到最後芭芭拉還是為了孩子而選擇離開高壇，這成為高登最後的致命傷。

克萊恩逃走跟丹特的屍體失蹤會有關聯嗎？但這兩件事相差五個月以上。而丹特的屍體失蹤跟高登被綁架這兩件事，他則認為有關聯的機率極大，雖然目前尚無有力線索能證實這個推測。另外，他也有不祥的第六感，總覺得高登對自己隱瞞了一些事，這讓他感到挫折，他不知道是自己不夠信任高登，還是高登不夠信任他。

大約一個月前，他從電視新聞快報中得知高登出車禍的消息，播報人員只簡短述說，高登局長去學校接送兒子時，在校門口被一台輛小客車撞上，傷勢不明，現場有許多家長正在接送小孩，尚未得知有無其他傷亡。他立刻前往事故現場，並在途中攔截警用無線電想知道最新狀況，卻聽到不尋常對話。  
「查到那輛救護車了嗎？」聽起來像是史蒂芬的語氣。  
「沒有，長官。」勤務中心回答對方。  
他決定直接去找史蒂芬。  
史蒂芬正在現場忙得團團轉，無線電跟手機的對話幾乎沒有間斷過，當史蒂芬打算離開現場，經過學校圍牆的角落時，被一把拉進小巷中，他拿著鋼索槍頂著史蒂芬的背後，警探立刻僵住。  
「他在哪裡？」  
「老天爺，你非得這樣嚇人嗎？」  
「高登在哪？」  
「我不知道，頭兒失蹤了。」  
「說清楚。」  
「目擊者說在我們的人趕到之前，已經有救護車將傷患載走，有部分的人說是兩個傷患，根據現場判斷應該就是局長跟肇事駕駛。當我們到達後沒多久，其他輛救護車來了，我問他們局長被送往哪間醫院，他們詢問後卻發現，沒人知道是哪一輛救護車載走傷患，也查不到是送往哪間醫院，而離這裡最近的幾間醫院我都派人去找，也沒有下落。」  
「媒體知道了嗎？」  
「還沒，但撐不了多久。」  
「我需要事發現場的採證報告。」  
「我不是你的部下，記住，別用那種命令的口氣，別瞧不起我們，不是只有你會辦案，我會告訴你，只是基於你是局長的朋友。」  
「你會告訴我是因為束手無策。」  
「你……，沒錯，這件事會相當棘手，但那跟我們辦案能力無關，之後可能會牽扯到很多層面。」  
「你多快能給我？」  
「半天，等他們整理分析完，我還要掩人耳目才能將資料帶出來，有可能更晚。」  
「五小時，放在屋頂的探照燈旁。」  
「不是叫你別用那種口氣……」  
在史蒂芬開始埋怨時，他早已快速離去。

他回到基地，立刻調閱出事發現場附近所有的路口監視器紀錄，想找出救護車離開的路線，卻在行經路口監視器死角時失去蹤影，他回頭追查車輛出現的地方，發現那附近有個廢棄倉庫，他換下蝙蝠俠裝備，偽裝成流浪漢，開著一台極其破爛的老車到現場偵查。他先到失去救護車蹤影的路口附近查看，警方已經找到那輛被丟棄的救護車，速度比他想像中的快，他跟著湊熱鬧的群眾過去圍觀且四處走動，最後被看守的制服員警驅離。接著他到廢棄倉庫，找到一些菸蒂跟一些空啤酒罐，散落在輪胎痕旁，警方應該不久後就會找到這裡，他快速且仔細的拍攝許多照片，離開前他猶豫了一下，決定拿走其中幾個菸蒂跟啤酒罐。

高登失蹤第三天，依然沒有任何人接到歹徒的消息，如果是綁架，為何至今仍無提出要求，有人擔心高登已遭遇不測，但他認為高登還活著，如果要讓高登喪命，車禍時就有機會，或者是可派人暗殺。不管是綁架或是暗殺，有動機的嫌疑犯太多，尤其高壇市的各個黑幫都對這位正直的局長恨得牙癢癢，收賄的警察或官員也認為高登是個麻煩，總不能一個個去找來審問，所以這段期間他時常去找史蒂芬，對方也很積極提供資料及最新調查進度，但線索匱乏使得調查相當不順利。

「我說過，會牽扯到很多層面，調查的人力已經被迫縮減。」史蒂芬用那幾乎沒有闔過的雙眼跟蠟黃的臉，對正在拍攝案件報告的蝙蝠俠抱怨著。  
「剩多少人？」  
「包含我在內，四個。這可是全高壇市最受矚目的綁架案，居然才四個人！市長雖然有施壓，但『副局長』卻執意要刪減人力，全高壇市最不希望高登還活著的人，除了罪犯之外，就是他了。」

「副局長」理查．佛斯，原為警隊大隊長，高登失蹤後由市長任命的臨時代理局長，副局長是史蒂芬他們的戲稱，佛斯在警局中自成一個派系，此派系當中，不少人跟黑幫有著密切往來，但他們會互相掩護，讓政風組十分頭痛，因為每次調查都找不到證據定罪。另外，佛斯隊長和許多議員的關係也不錯，值得一提的是，佛斯本人的公眾形象非常良好，媒體所報導的形像幾乎可媲美高登，同樣也是致力於打擊犯罪，有傳聞指出佛斯相當覬覦局長的位置，高登面對這種流言通常只是笑而不答。

「你覺得有可能是他？」蝙蝠俠問道。  
「我不知道，目前為止也沒有相關線索。」  
「DNA跟指紋比對有結果嗎？」  
史蒂芬沒有說話。  
「出了什麼差錯？」蝙蝠俠的聲音帶著些許怒氣。  
「實驗室說沒有收到樣本。」史蒂芬的聲音越來越小。  
蝙蝠俠冗長的沉默讓史蒂芬倍感壓力。  
「負責廢棄倉庫的鑑識人員說他確實有將菸蒂跟啤酒罐的樣本送到實驗室，也有做紀錄，但是後來我們去找紀錄時，有被竄改的痕跡，證物也不見了。」  
「誰是內賊？」  
「還沒查出來，根本就不知道到底有哪些人牽扯在其中，我想揪出那個人，但是很多人都不配合，我自己看了整天的監視畫面，沒看到有誰在證物室裡做出可疑行為，而副局長也沒針對此事展開內部調查，他甚至放話，如果鬧到政風組來調查，大家都會沒工作。」  
「聽起來像是頭號嫌犯。」  
「而我們卻動不得。」  
「史蒂芬，副局長找……」屋頂的防火門被開啟，並傳來蒙托亞的聲音，史蒂芬轉頭過去查看，再度轉回來時蝙蝠俠又再度不見蹤影。  
「又是他？」蒙托亞朝著史蒂芬注視的方向望去。  
「我們只剩他能依靠。」

韋恩企業的投資或是旗下公司的性質相當多元化，從清潔公司到高科技產品都有，警局所外包的工作或是簽約廠商有許多都是韋恩企業旗下的公司，有間公司是關於電腦程式維護跟軟體開發，半年前標到承包警局電腦系統維護的工作，因此他利用這個契機，私下設立能進入警局電腦系統的管道，查詢FBI建立的各式資料庫，所以指紋自動鑑定系統正在比對他剛從啤酒罐上採集到的指紋，而阿福正將可能含有嫌犯唾液的菸蒂及擦拭過啤酒罐的棉棒，送到韋恩企業以另一個公司名設立的私人實驗室化驗，待拿到報告後他也能到FBI建立的DNA資料庫中進行比對。  
如果這些物證重要到會有人將它們湮滅，那麼這些綁架犯或許有前科，比對及化驗結果需要花費不少時間，所以他開始監聽理查．佛斯的電話，很幸運的，隔天晚上佛斯有一場重要的秘密餐會，地點是在上城東區一家高級餐廳。

他跟盧修斯約在那間餐廳，企業的高級幹部在這裡吃飯談公事更相當正常，餐廳桌席之間的距離恰當，只要不過分大聲，很難聽到隔壁桌的談話。他們就座沒多久，就看見佛斯走進VIP包廂，十分鐘後，米基．蘇利文，出現在餐廳門口，隨後進入同樣的包廂。蘇利文檯面上是經營食品材料進口的商人，但實際上是走私毒品的黑幫老大之一。  
「看來嫌犯二號出現了。」盧修斯開始吃著剛送上的前菜。  
「你待會跟服務生說我的份不用上，費用我已結清。」布魯斯邊說邊準備離席。  
「坐下。」盧修斯用布魯斯從沒聽過的命令方式低聲說著，那充滿父權威嚴的口氣讓布魯斯留在座位上驚訝的看著盧修斯。  
「你已經裝上竊聽器，何必這麼急躁？太早現身只會打草驚蛇，等掌握多一點線索再去跟蹤他們對你比較有利。」盧修斯繼續說著。  
盧修斯說得對，他確實過於急躁，不得不承認高登的失蹤對自己的影響非常大，他努力保持冷靜並檢視所有細節，但隨著時間一天天過去，毫無消息這點讓他逐漸失去耐性。  
「把這頓晚餐吃完，阿福說你這幾天沒怎麼吃東西。」  
接著盧修斯拿出兩個類似藍芽耳機的東西，一個遞給布魯斯，自己則是帶上另一個。  
「剛好可以測試新工具」盧修斯說完便繼續品嘗他的餐點。  
他們就這樣一邊竊聽包廂的談話內容一邊安靜的吃著晚餐，雖然這換來服務生異樣的眼光，盧修斯則以輕鬆自然的笑容回應。

談話的內容是理查．佛斯跟米基．蘇利文正進行某種交易，佛斯雖是警界的人，但談起話來更像是商人，而對話內容也像是在談生意。  
「有一個朋友拜託我幫他出售一批貨，因為保存期限將近，他希望可以便宜賣掉。」  
「你朋友也是進口商？」  
「算是有點相關，但是他通路不多，希望能一次出清給大盤商。」  
「我之前有批貨出了點問題。」  
「可能正好可以補足你的損失。」  
「價格如何？」  
「售價的四成。」  
「太貴了，一成。」  
「一台車，兩個人。三成。」  
「是誰幫你解決麻煩的？一成五。」  
「是誰幫你收尾的？兩成五。」  
蘇利文沉默了一會，回答：「成交。」

「看來是壓對寶了。」盧修斯微笑，喝了一口紅酒。  
「你得去告訴阿福，我有把晚餐吃完。」布魯斯吃完最後一口甜點，把蓮花跑車的鑰匙交給盧修斯，示意盧修斯跟自己交換車鑰匙。  
布魯斯開著盧修斯的黑色凌志往老高壇區駛去，開著蓮花跑車去那間餐廳是為了彰顯身分，因為他們沒有事先訂位，但是去高壇警局，蓮花跑車太過顯眼。他找個人煙稀少的地方停下，換上全黑的衣服跟滑雪面罩，他只是要去確認一件事情，不需要換上整套的蝙蝠俠裝束。  
「搞什麼鬼，怎麼會突然跳電。」還在辦公室獨自一人加班的史蒂芬拿著手電筒往變電箱走去。  
「高登上個月查獲的那批古柯鹼是不是即將銷毀？」蝙蝠俠從他背後冒出聲音。  
「操！老子心臟沒有高登那麼好，遲早會被你嚇死。」史蒂芬出自本能想轉身卻被蝙蝠俠壓住肩膀制止。  
「你說在米勒港查到的那批？好像是下個星期吧，這案子結得很快，蘇利文的公司每次被查到走私都有辦法可以順利脫身。」  
「注意副局長，送去銷毀的過程可能會出問題。」  
「我們目前最要緊的是找到高……」  
燈亮了，辦公室又剩下史蒂芬一個人。

接下來他要弄清楚，他們所指的麻煩跟收尾是不是自己所推測的那樣，在這之前，指紋比對有了結果，指紋的主人是丹尼．卡爾，別稱丹尼小子，有竊盜及販毒前科，是蘇利文幫派裡的小囉嘍，還在假釋期間，但已經遲了一星期未向假釋官報到。  
「你需要睡覺，布魯斯少爺。」阿福一臉擔憂的將DNA鑑定報告交給布魯斯，這幾天確實沒怎麼睡，他是真的睡不著。  
「至少盧修斯有盯著我將晚餐吃完。」他接過鑑定報告放到一旁，打算沒有新線索時再來處理。  
「不然我就真的得拿著食物追著你跑。」  
「這杯蘇打水裡沒放安眠藥吧？」  
「搞不好我下次就會放。」  
「阿福，我是真的很……」  
「我知道，我也很擔心高登先生的安危，但你不能在對付那些惡棍前，就先把自己的身體搞垮。」  
「我自己會注意，說真的，這還比不上我之前在山上所受的訓練。」  
阿福搖搖頭，將三明治和咖啡擺在桌子角落，希望布魯斯回來後能多少吃一些，然後目送著裝完畢的蝙蝠俠開著蝙蝠車離開地下基地。

深夜，蘇利文從辦公室走向空曠無人的停車場，準備發動車子時，發現腦袋後方被一個金屬物頂著，他從照後鏡查看後方，黑色身影加劇他的驚嚇。  
「高登在哪裡？」  
「我不知道。」  
蝙蝠俠用右手扯住蘇利文的頭髮，用力朝左邊的車門砸去，在蘇利文還在哀嚎時，蝙蝠俠已將他拖出車外，摔向引擎蓋，接著將蘇利文的左手扭到背後，以一種近乎能扭斷的力道施壓著，蘇利文只能使命大叫。  
「誰指使你這麼作？」  
「我是老大，誰能指使我？」蘇利文在痛苦之中冷笑了一番。  
「別跟我裝傻。」力道繼續施壓。  
「我真的不知道！我當初交代的是『休息一段時間』，不是綁架！」  
「為什麼？」  
「本來我只是需要一段時間進貨，但佛斯來找我，說只要我能夠讓高登休息一段時間，他就有辦法解決麻煩。」  
「你會為這念頭付出代價的。」蝙蝠俠扭斷他的左手，留下悽慘的哀號飄盪在停車場上。

蒙托亞的手機響了，是簡訊聲，她最近很淺眠，立刻就清醒過來查看手機，來電顯示沒有出現號碼。  
「公寓屋頂，現在。」簡訊內容只有短短兩句。  
看完內容她立刻換上衣服衝到屋頂，一個黑色身影正等著她。  
「丹尼．卡爾，最近一次的逮捕是由你執行。你對他了解多少。」  
「丹尼小子？那個自以為自己還是二十多歲的中年毒蟲？」  
「他可能參與了綁架高登的行動，你覺得他有可能在哪裡出沒？」  
「他很好找，不過如果他參與綁架案，也有可能跟著其他人一起藏匿中。」  
「他有什麼較親近的人？」  
「我想想……等等，我有個東西要交給你。」蒙托亞從口袋掏出一張皺巴巴的紙交給蝙蝠俠。  
蝙蝠俠盯著紙條不發一語。  
「今天下午，一個流浪漢衝到我面前，一邊說著交給那個男人，一邊塞到我手裡，我看了一下，本以為自己是遇到瘋子，想丟掉後來卻忘記，但你的出現讓我猜想，這可能是要給你的。  
「那個流浪漢有什麼特徵妳還記得嗎？」  
「沒什麼特別的之處，而且他留著大鬍子跟帶著鴨舌帽，很難看清楚他的臉。」  
「幫我查查丹尼小子，明天晚上在警局屋頂等我。」  
蒙托亞被蝙蝠俠突然跳下公寓屋頂的行為嚇到，但滑翔的巨大黑影讓她見識到這個男人來去無蹤的技巧之一。

紙條上面只寫了簡短且莫名的一段話：「你的愛逝去之地」。

他坐在蝙蝠車裡繼續盯著那張紙條，字跡歪曲潦草，但幾個特徵卻引起他的注意，這張紙條應該是高登寫的，如果真的是，那麼他很清楚那個地方在哪，雖然有可能是陷阱，但事到如今，任何線索都不能放過，他驅車前往五十二街二百五十號。

TBC

註1：理查．佛斯及丹尼．卡爾是我瞎掰的原創人物。　  
註2：米基．蘇利文(Mickey Sullivan，The Mink)借用The long Hallowee中，黑幫之一的人物名字，但其人物背景及個性還是我瞎掰的。


	3. When the night falls 當黑夜降臨之際3

第三章

他思考過高登可能查覺到自己對瑞秋的感情，在警局審問小丑的那晚，自己激動喊出瑞秋名字的行為高登一定會注意到，但為什麼是這個地方？會跟丹特有關聯嗎？他希望沒有。  
他小心翼翼的進入廢墟，卻在入口處看到兩具青少年的屍體，兩個都是被人從背後射擊，稍微查看後他繼續在黑暗中悄聲行走，沒看見任何人，接著往二樓走去，還未走完階梯就聽到咳嗽聲。  
「是你嗎？」沒想到男人居然先發現自己。  
他從黑暗中現身，迅速衝向倒在地上的身影，男人只穿著單薄的貼身衣物，雙手被反綁、眼睛被矇住的側躺在地，全身髒汙不堪，破損白色的背心上夾雜著灰色、黑色及褐色，排泄物的惡臭味讓他想起以前待過的那個監獄，他解開高登眼睛上的布條及雙手上的繩子，即使在黑暗之中他也能察覺那張臉色有多蒼白，看著自己卻無法及時對焦的眼神，代表男人的狀況確實很糟。  
「帶我回家。」高登努力想撐起身，卻無法控制的往後倒，蝙蝠俠順勢接住他。  
「你需要去醫院。」  
他一邊將高登扶正坐好，一邊檢查身體狀況，除了出汗及顫抖，全身都有挫傷及瘀血，有些可能是車禍造成，但有些應該是被毆打的。他將披風脫下後緊緊裹住對方。  
「我沒事，只是有點累，芭芭拉會照顧我。」男人剛說完卻又馬上咳起來。  
「你在發燒。」他脫下手套，檢測高登額頭的溫度。  
「去醫院之前我要先回家。」  
「你為什麼堅持要回家？」  
「你覺得我這樣子被登在報上會有什麼後果？」  
「你可以信任史蒂芬，曝光之前他會處理好。」  
「我知道他會盡力，但不是所有人都能閉上嘴。」  
蝙蝠俠保持沉默，他無法反駁，只好將高登扶起，但男人的體力早已不堪負荷，最後他把高登扛在肩上後送進蝙蝠車，高登在路途中睡著了。他思考著對方想回家的理由，此時才意識到，高登堅持先回家的理由可能更單純些。他將高登輕放在家門口，在芭芭拉開門之前就消失無蹤。  
「我找到他了。」  
「啥！在哪裡？」史蒂芬在電話的另一端尖著嗓子吼叫。  
「他家。」  
「什麼？他怎麼會……」  
「他需要去醫院。」  
交代完重點，迅速結束對話後，他發現自己也需要休息。

「布魯斯少爺，醒醒。」  
阿福將早餐放在床邊櫃上，接著打開電視把音量調大。  
「你在做什……」話未說完，他聽見晨間新聞的報導內容，稻草人在昨晚逃獄，新聞畫面公開了克萊恩的真實面貌及那個麻布袋面具，警方已發出通緝，但新聞未提及其他細節，就接著馬上報導高登局長已尋獲的消息，目前正住院觀察中。  
「你覺得有關聯嗎？」  
「這種巧合確實可疑。還有其他需要嗎？」阿福將餐盤收拾好。  
「幫我準備一束鮮花。」  
「我不認為他們會讓你探望。」  
「是去看看其他老朋友。」  
「玫瑰花如何？」  
「聽起來不錯。」

他拿著玫瑰花束在醫院門口應付完記者後，在裡面閒晃幾圈，終於探聽到高登的主治醫師是哪位，他用某個姑媽想尋求一些專業意見作為開頭，順便問了高登的狀況，最後不忘歡迎這位醫師來參加自己的宴會。  
高登得了肺炎，幸好就醫的早，狀況已經控制住，但有營養失調跟脫水現象，其他傷勢在處理後已無大礙。在醫院走道上他瞥見某間病房裡的花瓶，花已枯乾，而病床上的老太太正在熟睡，他將枯花換成自己手中的新鮮玫瑰後，就離開醫院。

回到基地，他開始查看之前拍攝的影片，高登失蹤那天他曾到救護車被丟棄的現場，因為警方已經趕到現場，他只好在四周閒晃並偷拍，本只是單純的想將現場紀錄下來，希望能拍攝到一些線索或證據，從沒想過另有用途——找出警局內的可疑份子，但他也不抱太大希望。看第二遍時，他發現有個鑑識人員一直東張西望，看起來是趁其他人不注意時將一個黑色物體從地上撿起後放進自己口袋裡，但影片解析度有限，看不清楚是什麼東西，但整個不法行為倒是很清楚，比對鑑識科的名單及個人照片後，改天或許該拜訪一下佛瑞德．拉森。

夜半時分的醫院相當安靜，他放輕腳步繞過打瞌睡的看守員警進到病房裡，男人手臂上的點滴針頭，讓昨晚努力壓制住的怒氣又湧上心頭，他們已經失去哈維，而這次，他可能會再度失去盟友，他緊握拳頭，即便男人現在已清理乾淨且安穩的睡在病床上，但剛被發現時的模樣卻揮之不去，他聽著對方細微的呼吸聲，看著臉上腫脹的瘀血，無法控制自己去猜想高登在這幾天到底經歷哪些事。  
「真怪，我剛夢見你。」高登突然睜開眼睛，床邊的黑色身影並未嚇到他。  
「我正要離開。」  
「床底下有個牛皮紙袋。」高登的聲音聽起來還是相當虛弱。  
蝙蝠俠拿起紙袋，裡面是自己的披風還有一個文件夾。  
「史蒂芬已經作完筆錄，光碟內容是錄音，我所知道的已經全都告訴他。」  
「你對克萊恩逃獄有什麼想法？」  
「不尋常的巧合。」  
「調虎離山之計。」  
「有可能。但我現在只能安份的靜養。」  
「誰負責這個案件？」  
「沒人。史蒂芬說副局長指派萊恩．湯普森負責此案，但他即將退休，佛斯根本就沒有意思要查這個案件，他認為克萊恩不過是個賣劣質毒品給混混的精神病患，根本無需費心。」  
「你先休息吧。」  
來無影，去無蹤，他們之間從未說過再見。

蝙蝠俠看著史蒂芬做的筆錄，但線索可能比想像中的少。  
高登醒來後，發現眼睛被蒙住，他想移動雙手時察覺自己被銬在類似鐵欄杆的東西上，他不知道被關在那裡多久，大部分的時間都很安靜，因為只有他一個人，有時後爭吵聲跟腳步聲好像是從上方傳來，他推測自己是被關在地下室。這期間他幾乎沒喝水也沒吃東西，就像是被丟在那裡自生自滅，再加上車禍的傷勢，清醒的時間也不多。後來他被丟在後車廂，移動一段距離後，有兩個人將他拖出車外，接著人就在廢墟裡，再次醒過來時已經是在家門口。  
蝙蝠俠忍住把筆錄丟到角落的衝動，他撥放錄音，發現史蒂芬其實很盡責，該問的都有問，但高登很清楚該如何回避，或著乾脆說不知道或不清楚，高登解釋道，就算醒著，視覺感官也被剝奪，對環境認知有一定組礙。

「醒醒。」  
「操！」史蒂芬從床上彈跳起來，並快速的從枕頭底下抽出槍指著聲音來源。  
「那兩具青少年的屍體你有查出什麼嗎？」蝙蝠俠依舊鎮靜的看著對方。  
「老兄，可不可以……算了，跟你抱怨也沒用。那兩個孩子常跟丹尼小子混在一起，有吸毒跟竊盜前科，前陣子才從少年感化院出來，他們的朋友跟監護官說已經好幾天沒看到他們。」  
「丹尼小子那邊有什麼線索嗎？」  
「蒙托亞查到他有個朋友，大家都叫他傑克火箭，在犯罪巷附近賣大麻，有些人說他最近也不見蹤影。」  
「克萊恩的案子有新消息嗎？」  
「沒有，幸好也沒有傳出任何因他而起的意外。」  
「高登什麼時候才能復職？」  
「醫院說他應該最快兩星期就能出院，市長希望他能好好休養，又多給他一個星期的假，但我覺得很不樂觀，因為副局長開始有動作，局內最近人事調動頻繁，佛斯派系的走狗們有些升了官。」  
「注意佛瑞德．拉森。」他遞給史蒂芬一個文件夾。  
「好啊，原來是他搞的鬼。」史蒂芬看著文件夾的照片，是蝙蝠俠從影片上擷取下來，拉森正把證據放到自己口袋裡的連續動作，在查看照片時有個東西從文件夾裡掉出來，史蒂芬蒂彎腰撿起，是張光碟片，當他想開口問光碟內容是什麼時，蝙蝠俠已憑空消失。

他覺得自己的身體正逐漸康復，但心裡的壓力卻越來越沉重，曾經，芭芭拉是讓他撐過險境的重要因素之一，如今卻讓他進退兩難。芭芭拉希望他在出院後能夠申請調職到別的城市或是乾脆辭職，為了妻小這是應該要做的，但他無法答應芭芭拉的要求，他們為了這件事一直爭執不下。  
「你必須為孩子著想，吉姆，我們已經歷兩次這種恐懼。」  
「我知道，但是這是我的職責所在，我不能因此退縮，這城市需要我。」  
「孩子需要你，我也需要你。」  
「你早就知道嫁給一個警察會有什麼風險。」  
「我知道，我一直都對你引以為傲，但時代變了，這城市孕蘊出一堆精神變態，萬一哪天，我們的孩子受到傷害，不，他們已經受到傷害，我只希望他們還小，以後不會記得這些事。」  
「抱歉，我不能保護你們。」  
「我不怪你，我怪的是他。」  
他無言以對，他不知道是不是真的像那些媒體所說的，蝙蝠俠激發了另一層級的罪犯，不可預知，也更加危險。  
「你為什麼這麼堅持？你的生命已經受到威脅。」  
「這是我該做的。」  
「你可以先休息一陣子，暫時離開高壇，等史蒂芬他們查清楚再回來，至少比較安全些。」  
「我不能離開！」高登的音量突然提高。  
「為什麼？」芭芭拉也不甘示弱的逼問。  
「有些事我必須處理。」  
「你到底在隱瞞什麼？吉姆，我已經越來越不了解你。」  
「史蒂芬跟你抱怨我不配合嗎？」  
「就算他沒說我也感覺得到。」  
「沒有，只是這些事，自從哈維……」  
「他死了，那個男人已經死了，你還為他主持喪禮，關於他的一切已經結束，我不想再聽到他的名字。」  
「他……對，他死了。」他差點忘記丹特的屍體失蹤是機密。  
「我不想讓這一切顯得我是在無理取鬧，但，吉姆，如果我不拉住你，你會沉迷於此，你會忘記你還有家庭。」  
「我不會，芭芭拉，你要相信我。」  
「我想帶孩子們先到我父母那住一陣子。」  
「為什麼？」  
「為了孩子，你讓我沒有選擇。」  
「多久？」妻子堅毅的眼神讓他明白，已經沒有討論的餘地。  
「我不知道。」  
「什麼時候？」  
「出院後，等你狀況穩定再說，我會常帶孩子過來。」  
「芭芭拉。」他叫住正要離開的妻子。「很抱歉讓你失望。」  
我連自己都保護不了，這句話梗在咽喉，他幾乎是消極的面對妻子所做的決定。  
「吉姆，你知道我愛你。」  
門關上，他心中的一部份也跟著關上。

為了得知罪犯階層的訊息，一年前布魯斯開始用凱文這個假名及偽裝後的外表，以一個癮君子的身分在犯罪巷附近的夜店裡出沒，打進這個圈子後，才能一層一層的追朔到更上層的罪犯，他給那些藥頭的印象是個喜歡嘗鮮的雅痞，會時常打聽有沒有什麼其他東西可以試試，他終於在夜店裡打聽到傑克火箭的消息，傑克有時候會待在考文崔(Coventry)的住宅區裡，男人的堂姐在那有一棟房子，沒有租出去時會借傑克住一陣子。  
扮成凱文的他找到那戶獨棟房，按了幾次電鈴都沒人回應，一陣惡臭味讓他有不好的預感，接著他小心翼翼的進門，一張背對門口的沙發上有個人影，到處都是蒼蠅，味道也臭的可怕，那個人影應該已死亡多時，他看見通往地下室的門是開著，因為不想破壞太多現場證據，他沒有去查看那具屍體，只是掩著鼻子提高警覺的直接走往地下室，地下室不大，也沒什麼東西，他確定沒人在此後便仔細觀察眼前的東西，一個大型狗籠，高登可能就是被關在這籠子裡長達五天。在狗籠上方有個東西引起他住意，看了兩眼後便放進口袋。  
他突然聽到樓上有聲響，他到一樓查看，發現聲音是從二樓傳來，他偷偷靠進聲音來源，看見一個長髮男人捲曲在角落，雙手雙腳被鐵鍊銬在暖氣設備上，口中念念有詞。  
「別殺我、別殺我、別殺我……」  
「發生什麼事？」他在門口現身。  
「救我！放我出去，不然他會殺了我！」男人看到他反應更是驚慌失措。  
「誰想殺你？」  
「老大，他已經殺了丹尼，他絕對會殺了我！」  
看來摟下那位就是丹尼小子，他想讓這個男人鎮定下來，最後是幫男人從抽屜拿出大麻，讓對方抽了幾口後才開始平靜些。  
「發生什麼事？」  
「你瞎啦，就跟你說有人死了，你來的時候沒看到嗎？那臭味整間都是。」  
「我是問『你』。」  
「你是條子嗎？問那麼多幹嘛？」  
「如果我是呢？」  
「我得先說那具屍體跟我沒關係。」  
「我已經知道你有參與局長的綁架案，所以你得把事情的經過說的越清楚越好。」  
「可以讓我減刑嗎？」  
「我會向長官提看看。」  
他們總共四個人，聽從老大的計畫，將高登綁架至這裡，一開始他不知道他們綁架的是警察局局長，是新聞開始報導後他才知道。為避免引起注意，他們的老大交代除非必要不准外出，但沒人實際見過老大，頂多是通過電話，只有丹尼小子見過，也因此丹尼小子在他們之中總以為自己是老大，傑克對此很不以為然，他只是因為有錢賺才加入他們，他們已先拿到一筆錢，老大說事成後會更多。  
高登被帶到廢墟那天，老大是交代那兩個年輕人去辦，所以他在樓上睡覺，丹尼小子在樓下看電視，睡到一半他被一個聲音吵醒，接著有人衝進房間並用槍指著他，之後就被強迫銬在暖氣設備旁，因為房間很暗，他沒看清楚對方是誰，但對方自稱是他們的老大。  
「他說，丹尼小子做錯事情，所以丹尼小子必須付出代價。」  
「做錯？」  
「我不清楚，他說只要我沒做錯就會放了我。」  
「這期間局長人在哪？」  
「他很安靜，我差點都要忘記他的存在，我們把他丟在地下室。」  
「你為什麼毆打他？」  
「不，不是我，是丹尼小子。」  
「他為什麼動手？」  
「大概腦子抽到壞了吧。因為不能出去，丹尼小子閒得發慌，所以我就把大麻菸全部賣給他，不然他遲早會用偷的，他一天就抽掉十幾根，這大麻有加料，不好，但是很受歡迎，我自己是不抽啦。」  
「不好？」毒品衍生的種類及別稱眾多，所以一旦有新資訊他都會多加留意。  
「加了防腐劑，他們說感覺會更強烈，但是我也聽說抽多了腦子會壞掉，我只抽……品質好的。」傑克火箭講話開始停頓。  
「然後？」傑克火箭的抽的大麻已開始生效，在意識迷離前他必須趕快將事情問清楚。  
「我剛講到哪？喔，丹尼小子，後來有天他突然衝到地下室，把那個人拖出來後狂毆一頓，但是老大交代不能讓那個人死掉，所以我跟那兩個小夥子拼了命要把他架開，老天，他力氣真大，他邊揍還邊罵些聽不懂的鬼話。」  
問的差不多之後，布魯斯趁對方沉迷在大麻的作用時起身走向門口，不理回對方在後頭喊著要他解開手銬的言語，直接離開這棟房子，走過幾條大街，終於找到公共電話，他撥到警局找史蒂芬，將地址報給對方後順迅速掛斷電話。

高登入院後，每個晚上他都去探望，只是都在遠處觀看，他不想打擾對方休養，但這晚他覺得有必要過來一趟。  
「傑克火箭死了。」他才剛現身，坐在床沿的高登立刻說出這句話。「而你成為頭號嫌犯。史蒂芬接到消息就趕去現場，死亡多日的屍體是丹尼小子，他們在二樓發現剛被勒死的傑克火箭。」  
「我找到他時，他還活著。」  
「我相信，史蒂芬也認為你沒必要殺他，但他不瞭解你，所以不敢妄下評論。」  
「你在廢墟時有聽到槍聲嗎？」  
「有，在他們離開不久。」  
「其中兩個共犯死在那裏。」  
「所以跟綁架案有關的人全死了？這種封口法很有法康尼家族的風格。」  
「事實上是蘇利文主使的，他跟佛斯之間有協議，但出了差錯，還有一個幕後主使者，我認為那些共犯是他殺的，蘇利文雇用他們本來只是想讓你住院一段時間，綁架不在他的計畫內。」  
「果然跟佛斯還是脫不了關係，他早就想除掉我這個眼中釘，他人脈比我好，當初要不是我們一起合作逮到小丑，升上局長的會是他。」  
「我會處理。」  
「處理？」  
「關於那張紙條，那是你寫的？」  
「他們要我寫張紙條，交給指定的人，好讓那個人來找我，但不能透露任何訊息給警方知道，我必須確保除了你之外，他們不會聯想到要去廢墟。」  
這其實有點冒險，如果寫「他」，可能很容易就會聯想到是丹特的女友發生意外的地方，所以只好寫「你」，但其實他也不確定蝙蝠俠對於瑞秋．道斯是否真的有特別情感，那多半只是直覺。  
「跟他有關嗎？」  
「我真的不知道。」  
「我想這應該是你的。」  
蝙蝠俠拿出一個東西放到高登手中，高登卻久久不能言語。  
「沒錯，謝謝。」道謝的聲音有些顫抖，那是他的婚戒。  
蝙蝠俠在一旁靜靜看著高登將戒指戴回原本的位置，他應該在這時候離開，但卻錯失機會。  
「我做錯了嗎？」  
「哪件事？」  
「這一切。」高登低下頭。「芭芭拉決定帶著孩子離開我。」  
「我們無權決定對或錯，只能選擇較好的方式。」  
他不知道高登有沒有將這句話聽進去，但他不能再繼續逗留。雖然他對高登的任何事都瞭若指掌，私人領域的事卻是絕不當面過問也不與置評，他們之間向來是公事公辦，他認為高登也認同這點，但這次高登卻流露出他沒看過那面，讓他一時之間無所適。

住院兩個星期後高登順利出院，他試著留住芭芭拉，但在開始大聲爭吵前就作罷，他不想嚇到孩子，能跟孩子相處的時間已經不多。幾天後，芭芭拉就帶著孩子離開，在此同時警局內部也有謠言盛傳，高登可能會因此件意外引退或是申請調職，連媒體都追到他家門口詢問這件事。  
「你有考慮過辭職嗎？」  
「沒有，我們還有許多重大罪犯還在遊蕩，例如稻草人，所以我不會輕言放棄。」  
「你何時會回到警局？」  
「市長為體恤我的狀況，所以又多給了一些假，我會儘快歸隊的。」  
但其實能不能歸隊他已經沒有把握，佛斯刻意放出消息，想讓大家認為他根本就不願意回去工作。  
「關於你跟夫人分居一事……」  
「我們不是分居，對，就字面意義是分居，但不是法律上的分居，我們只是有些考量，最近發生的事對我家人打擊很大，希望你們能將這視為需要尊重的私人問題。」  
「連你也覺得高壇市已經是個孩子無法順利成長的地方了嗎？」  
「不予置評。」他關上家門，看到雜亂的房子，芭芭拉才離開幾天，他就覺得像是數個月。

他過了幾天無所事事的生活，他不想待在家裡，因為那提醒這棟房子只剩自己，但是一出門又有一堆閒著沒事做的記者，他不喜歡成為媒體焦點，他認為那些人應該要追著布魯斯．韋恩那種人的屁股追才對。所以他開始打掃房子，試著學做一些料理，這可占去他大部分的心思跟時間。  
電話響了，是公事用的那隻手機。  
「頭兒，市長要你立刻回來上班。」  
「佛斯呢？」  
「他住院了。」  
「什麼？」  
「不嚴重，右腿骨折，他說是不小心從樓梯上摔下去，另外，因為他前陣子太過操勞，想順便請一陣子的長假。」  
高登猜得出來大概發生了什麼事。

他重回局長崗位的第一件事就是充新分配案件負責人，首要就是稻草人克萊恩的案件。而佛 斯跟蘇利文的交易也因他的復職而成功阻止，古柯鹼銷毀的日期照舊，只是他加派了一組特警人員全程跟隨，那批古柯鹼得以順利銷毀。不過他也不敢就此掉以輕心或是展開內部調查，因為佛斯有可能會捲土重來，佛斯跟黑幫的合作沒有任何證據可以將之起訴，蝙蝠俠給他的證據及有可能會在法庭上被駁回，因為無法保證來源的合法性。而他們的人力一直都很吃緊，他從以前就反對內部調查或是跟政風組合作，他不能成為警界叛徒，而且不跟貪污的員警合作的話還能有多少人力，雖然丹特的告誡言猶在耳，但事實上他沒有選擇。

「很高興看見你在這裡。」熟悉的警局屋頂會面。  
「我也是，但我有壞消息，佛瑞德．拉森死了。」  
「謀殺？」  
「意外，至少我們查不到證據能顯示是其他原因。」  
「他怎麼死的？」  
「過馬路被車撞到，貨車司機說他突然衝出來，那時是綠燈，司機也沒超速。很可惜當時天色太晚，沒有太多證人能提供證詞。」  
「又是車禍?」  
「你覺得有關聯？」  
「你呢？」  
「或許吧，事情一件接著一件發生。對了，如果有新消息要如何通知你？」  
「我會過來找你。」  
「你怎麼會知道何時該來找我？」  
蝙蝠俠沒有回答，逕自留下高登注視著他的背影消失在黑夜中。

TBC

註1：[佛瑞德．拉森]、[萊恩．湯普森]、及[傑克火箭]是我瞎掰的原創人物。  
註2：加入防腐劑的大麻菸能加強迷幻的效果，但會造成暴力傾向跟精神分裂。　


	4. When the night falls 當黑夜降臨之際4

第四章

 

自從在河邊見到蝙蝠俠那天之後，八卦媒體不再以警察局局長是否有精神創傷來大作文章，他認為時間一久，觀眾遲早會失去興趣，另外，高壇黃金單身漢最新的約會對象對大眾來說更有吸引力，今天之前他根本沒聽過那位女明星的名字，不用幾天，她的身世背景就會媒體查得一清二楚，但只消幾個星期，她又會被群眾遺忘。

他看著鏡子，神態憔悴的男人正看著自己，多虧平時帶著眼鏡，黑眼袋才不會那麼明顯。自從芭芭拉離開之後，他常常睡不好，惡夢會讓他在半夜驚醒，之後就無法入睡。那些記者說中了一點，綁架事件對他確實影響很大，但絕不到崩潰的地步，惡夢內容除了意外重現，他也會夢到家人全慘死在丹特的槍口之下，畢竟丹特差點就成功。  
打開鏡子，他拿出放在櫥櫃裡的橘黃色小藥瓶，遲疑幾秒鐘後，又將藥瓶放回去，他一直拒絕服用心理醫生開的安眠藥，除了不想依賴藥物，更不喜歡那種完全失去知覺的狀態。他從冰箱拿出啤酒，坐到客廳裡看著重播的黑白老片，希望能讓自己放鬆。

他不想將綁架的經過說得太清楚，關在狗籠裡已經不怎麼光彩，如果再說出那個幻覺，他可能就無法撇清精神創傷的言論。  
被綁架期間，在那個瘋子毆打自己一番之後，半睡半醒時他聽到雨聲，雨水落在土地所引發的草腥味壓過鼻腔裡的鐵鏽血味，接著傳來碰撞的聲音，像是有人從通往戶外的地窖門爬進來，鐵籠的門打開，那人將他扶起，餵了一種帶著甜味及化學味的液體。雖然他早掙脫掉矇住眼睛的布條，但地下室裡幾乎沒有光線，根本看不清楚對方的臉。  
「你必須活著，吉姆。」男聲輕的幾乎要聽不見，事後，他無法確定是幻覺或真實，應該將這段記憶當成是幻覺較好，因為那聽起來像是丹特的聲音。

但現在他卻開始懷疑那不是幻覺。  
三天前的夜裡，他夢見丹特坐在床尾對著自己說話，但他無法動彈也發不出聲音，而丹特說了什麼其實聽不清楚，雨聲大到足以將其他聲音都掩蓋過去。  
經過一番掙扎他好不容易醒來，發現雨聲持續著，於是側睡的他將手伸進床頭縫隙中，握住藏在那裡的手槍，屏著氣息聆聽是否有不尋常的聲音，在確定無任何動靜後，他決定帶著槍仔細巡視房子，門窗都有鎖好，也沒發現被侵入的痕跡，他說服自己那是惡夢後就回到床上，直到天亮卻未再闔眼，只好帶著睡眠不足的倦意照常上班。  
接下來的兩天高登也作了類似的夢，丹特依然坐在床尾，少了雨聲，男人不再說話，只是默默無語凝視自己。他不希望這是被綁架的後遺症，而丹特實際存在的感覺卻越來越強烈，他不想再去看心裡醫生，所以沒對任何人提過這些事。

看了兩個小時的影片後，高登終於有了睡意，確認手槍穩穩塞在沙發坐墊的縫隙中，他決定乾脆直接睡在沙發上，意外的這個晚上沒再夢見丹特，連其他惡夢都沒出現。

××× ××× ×××

高登翻著克萊恩的案件報告，當初佛斯是將此案交給萊恩．湯普森偵辦，高登在湯普森退休前，交代蒙托亞跟艾倫去交接案件，但幾乎沒有可用的資料，簡單的證詞跟隨便採集的證據，以及毫無重點的筆錄，逼得這兩位搭擋不得不從頭來過，當他們開始正式調查時，已經浪費了二十多天。

事發那晚接近午夜時，阿克漢療養院的鄰近區域突然停電，克萊恩就是在這期間逃脫，直到早上天亮時，其中一個警衛發現牢房門是開的，才知道有人逃走，不幸中的大幸是，整間療養院只有克萊恩逃走。監視器因停電而毫無用處，值班警衛們也全部宣稱，在他們手持手電筒的森嚴戒備下，當時並未察覺到任何動靜，也沒聽見任何開鎖及開門的聲音。艾倫只好碰碰運氣去問那些犯人，好幾個犯人都說有聽到聲音，雖然有的聲音原本就在某些人的腦子裡，但形容起來都很類似，所以他們推測，克萊恩很有可能是手持鑰匙大大方方的走出牢房，或至少有人幫他開門，只是這些人的陳述就算是真的，也無法成為有力的證詞。

高登忍不住在心裡抱怨一個最基本的問題，把克萊恩關進阿克漢療養院，簡直就是送對方到別墅度假，克萊恩曾監管過療養院，這位前心裡醫師比誰都還要了解自己的地盤，逃走只是遲早的事，而且這也不是第一次，但每次被逮捕後，卻都能以精神抗辯而移送至阿克漢。

他繼續看著報告上所提到的停電原因，當晚數個變電箱同時爆炸，經過電力公司搶修，直到隔天中午才修好一個，期間阿克漢院內的備用發電機卻未發揮功效，原因是柴油型發電機的油箱內並無燃料，而負責機電維護的人員表示，因為發電機多年都未使用，院方也不再提供經費買燃料來儲放。最後是電力公司告知不可能在短時間內修好全部的變電箱，院方才在隔天下午緊急採購材柴油，好讓阿克漢全院區的監管機能正常運作。

院內的所設下的重重關卡上，皆未採集到可疑的指紋，全部都是犯人、警衛及其他工作人員的指紋，這表示克萊恩的共犯有可能是在院內工作的人，但警衛及作人員口徑一致，任何人都有可能是嫌犯，艾倫跟蒙托亞只好一個個去調查這些人的背景，希望能查到他們跟克萊恩有關連的證據，但到目前為止，他們還沒查到這方面的線索。

他闔上報告，開始考慮是不是該暫時放棄這個案子，他們手中還有很多傷害罪、殺人犯、毒品交易之類的案件該調查，市長也開始施壓，要他放棄追捕一個沒有立即危險性的罪犯，除非克萊恩有所行動，他們根本無從查起。他們還有機會，爆炸的殘骸物還在鑑定及分析手法，五個變電箱在同時間爆炸，人為因素的可能性極大，高登希望這方面能有新線索。

××× ××× ×××

布魯斯在燈光昏暗的人行道上走著，他將自己偽裝成身材微胖，年約五十出頭的男子，頭髮灰白且戴著眼鏡，穿著深藍色格子圖案的休閒襯衫跟米色短版風衣。  
好幾個有著大肚腩的中年男子在路上跟他擦肩而過，不修邊幅的臉龐襯著渙散眼神，身穿皺巴巴的獵裝外套或磨損的夾克，醉醺醺的步伐跟渾身的酒味，這種打扮在此街區像是某種團體的制服，由一群失意、了無生氣，想找個地方度過苦悶夜晚的中年男子們組成的落魄兄弟會。他們等著自己喜歡的阻街女郎出現，或試著用威士忌忘掉自己還有一個因為正值叛逆期、周末不願意來過夜的孩子。  
他本來想幫忙追查克萊恩的案件，但高登派出的人手已認真投入調查，他認為自己對這件案子不會比他們知道的更多，雖然他覺得另有蹊蹺，其實毫無頭緒，加上最近幾個意外引起他注意，所以便開始了另一項調查。

人行道的血跡跟白色線條已清理乾淨，黃色封鎖線尚有碎片殘留在路燈桿上，他環顧四周，立刻明白媒體的暗示，這名警官在值勤時間到非職務管轄地區，絕不像警方所說明的那樣單純，他走過兩個街區，類似的場景再次出現，總是會有幾個青年身著寬鬆的嘻哈風衣物，帶著鴨舌帽或毛線帽，在路燈旁或是轉角處閒晃，他們在等人——等著顧客上門，一旦有人或汽車靠近，年輕人便走上前，沒幾秒就退回原位，鈔票跟小塑膠袋交換速度快的不著痕跡。  
在高登回到工作崗位的前幾天，他從新聞媒體看到尼克．巴斯頓，一個警員在毒品交易泛濫的地區中執勤時，被歹徒攻擊身亡的消息，當時很快就破案，兇手疑似是吸食毒品後產生幻覺，因而拿刀隨機犯案，當巴斯頓被攻擊時，立刻開槍反擊，兇手當場被擊斃，但巴斯頓還是因失血過多而身亡。一些平面媒體的後續報導卻指出，那裡不是死者的轄區，巴斯頓執勤時不應該出現在那裡，是否有什麼隱情才會如此迅速結案。但當時他不覺得這件案子值得調查，貪腐墮落的基層員警太多，必須從高層下手才管用。

他繞了另一條路走回原本的街區，進入一間酒吧，從酒保手中接過兩杯啤酒後便走到後方角落，在一個瘦小，穿著整齊，帶著一些書卷氣息的年輕男人身邊坐下。  
「你不像記者。」  
「你也不像是會在這區混的人。」  
「這可是我的老地盤。說好的東西呢？」  
「這裡。」  
布魯斯將一個信封放在他跟男人之間的桌面上，當對方要抽走時，他的手卻緊緊壓著信封。  
「我想先知道這值不值得當獨家報導。」  
「你真的不像記者，比較像私家偵探。」  
「看來你對信封裡的東西已經不感興趣了。」  
「急什麼。」  
「說。」  
年輕人知道這次沒法隨便唬弄就拿到錢，只能嘆口氣繼續說道：  
「這裡大家都知道他是條子，他以前管過這轄區，但是後來他被調走。」  
男人不死心的又拉了一次信封，而布魯斯繼續面無表情瞪著對方。  
「他以前會在這區白嫖跟收保護費，這裡有很多個體戶，他知道那些妓女沒靠山，就為所欲隨，後來是有人向他上級施壓，才調到別區，但也不過只是換到另一區繼續作威作福。」  
「他來這裡做什麼？」  
「賣貨給那些藥頭，聽說他在緝毒組裡有熟人，可以弄到一些貨賣給藥頭，數量不多但是價格便宜，生意挺好的。」  
「有誰放過風聲要他死？」  
「對他懷恨在心的不少，但是幹掉條子會帶來太多麻煩，所以沒什麼人敢動他。」  
「關於他的死你有聽過什麼傳言嗎？」  
「老兄，你們這些記者就是愛玩陰謀論，這裡嗑藥拿刀亂揮的人比你們想像的還多。」  
年輕男人笑到激動的拍了下桌子，將啤酒喝完，謹慎數完信封中的鈔票後才揚長而去。

布魯斯隨後也離開酒吧，這區他不太熟悉，所以找了當地的「消息來源」來幫忙，他也沒有百分百相信對方的話，線民為了錢而胡謅他不是沒遇過，之後可以再慢慢驗證，目前他想弄清楚的不只這個案子。  
幾天前，湯普森才剛進入享清福的退休生活，卻在被人發現陳屍在酒吧後門的垃圾車裡，至今仍未找到兇手，再加上兩個星期前因車禍意外身亡的拉森，半個月內就有三個警察陸續過世，雖然三人死因不同，也毫無關連，但他就是覺得不太對勁，他們唯一的共通點是皆為貪腐警員，史蒂芬還在調查拉森的車禍案件時，意外發現蘇利文的手下跟拉森有連繫。而湯普森則是在警察同僚間有一些傳言，聽說在退休前，湯普森一直都是黑幫的內線，專門提供警方的各類掃蕩行動的消息，例如何時會突擊非法賭場或是走私毒品掌握的進度跟線索等等。  
他希望自己只是多慮，因為他最不願見到這種情勢的發展，這城市的腐敗必須依靠法治之外的幫助，蝙蝠俠因此誕生，但這不代表就擁有評斷別人生死的權力，即便是十惡不赦的罪犯，也一樣必須經過公正的審判，殺戮不是他的訴求，如果有人正在進行奪取性命的制裁，他必須加以阻止。

××× ××× ×××

義大利餐廳掛著未營業的牌子，裡面卻燈火通明，一些身材壯碩的兇神惡煞守著門口，或是在餐廳前方的停車場上走動著，將近晚上十一點多時，有兩個男人步出大門，蘇利文將佛斯送進自己黑色賓士裡，準備叫手下送對方回家，後車門才剛關上，一聲巨響及橘黃色的火光立刻畫破寂靜墨色天空，尊貴名車瞬間化為破銅爛鐵，那些碎片增加了炸彈的破壞力，餐廳被炸破出一個大洞，蘇利文的手下們不是重傷就是喪命，距離最近的蘇利文、佛斯及司機，則是散落四處。

接下來的幾天，所有媒體都以此件爆炸案為頭條，本來以為這是一件黑道糾紛所引起的攻擊，但其中一位受害者證實為警方高層時，立刻引起軒然大波，形象良好的警隊大隊長為什麼生前會與黑幫老大秘密會面？高壇市還有哪位員警是清白的？高壇警局在高登的帶領之下，本已開始步入正軌，但現在他成了眾矢之的，媒體再度緊咬他不放，甚至有小報雜誌加油添醋，指責高登不僅包庇貪汙，在擔任大隊長職務時，還曾阻饒政風處的調查。  
高登跟以往一樣，面對媒體皆採取迴避跟及不回應。哈維當年還在政風處時也這麼指責過，但那時的他並沒有干預政風處的調查，只是沒有完全配合，他不能出賣自己的同事，唯一能作的就是選擇沉默，來換取同僚們在工作上的配合跟幫助。

「我相信你會把這些事處理好。」  
高登站在市長辦公室裡，市長不耐煩的看著他，並將報紙跟雜誌丟到桌上。  
「如果市民們執意要政風處展開大清查，我也只能順應民意。」  
「請他們至少留一些人，不然市民也會抱怨連911都沒人接聽。」  
「吉姆，別忙著挖苦我，我也有壓力。」  
是選票壓力吧，高登心想。  
「我不懂，佛斯很積極在參與各種公益活動，是高壇警局的最佳公關代表，他的形象也給警方帶來許多正面影響，怎麼會跟黑幫結下這麼大的樑子？」  
「我們還不確定是不是純粹的黑幫挾怨報復，也不確定他們的目標是蘇利文還是佛斯。」  
「為什麼佛斯跟黑幫這麼靠近，你卻放任他作大？」  
「他政商界都有朋友，甚至跟一些議員關係良好，他也絕不親自處理事情，乾乾淨淨，毫無把柄。」  
「你要怎麼處理？」  
「作好份內的事，過陣子他們就會膩了。」  
「你總要餵些東西，狗才不會亂吠。」  
「等調查到一個程度時再說吧，現在我們手中毫無資料，如果說錯話，下場比不說還慘。」  
「一個星期內我要舉行記者會。」  
「但…」  
「你可以走了。」

高登回到警局，到辦公室拿完資料就走到頂樓，警局的人大部分都知道，如果找不到局長，就到頂樓看看，這裡彷彿是高登專用的私人空間，想抽菸的人都很有默契到另一側的頂樓去。他隨手翻著資料，眼神卻落在已經損壞的器材上，探照燈上破裂的碎片一再提醒著，他是怎麼讓朋友背上汙名，雖然只要自己還在這位子的一天，就不會有正式追緝蝙蝠俠的行動。  
付出一切卻換來謀殺的罪名，英雄不值得為這城市犧牲。

「你覺得是黑幫尋仇？」高登往聲音傳來的方向望去，高大的身影從黑暗中忽地出現。  
「或許。蘇利文就不用說了，佛斯則是跟太多人有牽扯，難保沒有得罪不該惹的人。」  
「如果對方目標是佛斯，他可能是第四個。」  
「第四個？」  
「巴斯頓是第一個，接著是拉森，第三個是湯普森。」  
「我看不出來他們之間有什麼關聯。」  
「貪腐的警察。」  
「新的非法正義使者？」  
「我不喜歡這種說法」  
「抱歉，只是玩笑話。」  
「你要小心點。」  
「我？我是這城市唯一不貪腐的警察。」  
「那位警察殺手可能不這麼想。」  
高登沉默，他想到一個人，當他回神過來時，蝙蝠俠早已離開。

艾倫跟蒙托亞又去了一趟阿克漢，因為報告上完全沒有提到克萊恩的病房，他們希望會有意外的收穫。  
「你有找到嗎？」蒙托亞開始不耐煩。  
「沒有。」艾倫不死心的繼續翻找。  
「我連要找什麼都不知道。」  
「我也是，但是第六感告訴我，我們絕對有遺漏一些東西。」  
「隨便啦，我想先出去抽個菸，這裡灰塵好多，搞的我渾身不舒服。」  
「灰塵？」艾倫轉過身看著蒙托亞，看見對方捲起袖子，不停的抓著自己的手臂。  
「怎麼？你幹嘛瞪著我看？」  
「你對灰塵過敏？」  
「沒有啊。」  
「但是你看起來很癢。」  
「操，怎麼回事？我根本就不知道自己在抓癢！」摩托亞驚訝的看著自己手臂，她毫無自覺自己做出了這動作。  
「你碰過哪些地方？」  
蒙托亞指了指馬桶，艾倫戴上橡膠手套，摸了馬桶後緣，發現有些白色粉末。  
「你還記得我們在偵訊時，有不少人都在抓手臂。」  
「對，有幾個，我以為那是因為這裡環境髒亂，蚊子較多的關係。」  
雙人搭檔馬上沿著克萊恩逃走的路線巡視，一路上都有發現類似的白色粉末，他們收集了一些，準備交給實驗室。  
「你想這會是什麼？」蒙托亞邊整理證物袋邊問艾倫。  
「你還記得幾年前，克萊恩試圖造成高壇市的恐懼危機嗎？我猜想可能是類似的東西。」

當他們將證據交給實驗室時，實驗室也剛好將變電箱爆炸的鑑識報告交給他們，並大致解說炸彈成分內容，及炸彈製造者有可能具有哪些背景。  
「你們知道佛斯爆炸案是誰負責的嗎？」  
「為什麼這麼問？」蒙托亞疑惑的看著鑑識人員。  
「你們可能需要找這案子的偵辦人員談談。因為這是特急件，我做完你們的案子之後，接下來就是做這個案子，結果兩個案子的炸彈製造方法很類似。」  
艾倫聽完謝馬上轉身跑走。  
「等等！」蒙托亞反應過來時，搭檔已經不見人影。「謝啦，你幫了我們很大一個忙。」蒙托亞跟鑑識人員道謝後便緊追而上。

「局長！」艾倫連敲都沒敲就直接打開高登辦公室的門。  
「是，我已經加派調查人員，他們已經加班好幾天。」高登正在講電話，他用手勢示意，要對方等等，過了一會兒，高登終於能夠掛上電話。  
「有什麼進展嗎？」高登離開椅子，走向艾倫並拿走對方手中的資料。  
「鑑識人員說，佛斯爆炸案的炸彈，跟用在克萊恩案，讓變電箱爆炸的炸彈很類似。」  
高登沒有說話，他邊翻著資料邊走回辦公桌後方，思考了一下，此時，敲門聲響起。  
「請進。」  
近來的人是蒙托亞，她看見局長的低著頭瞪著辦公桌，接著便轉頭看看艾倫，艾倫回了她一個聳肩。  
「你們先暫時停止調查克萊恩的案件。」  
「但是我們剛找到新……」  
「你們從現在起開始調查佛斯的案子，我已經安排了一些人，你們負責去組織這個團隊，市長想要在下星期招開記者會。」高登打斷蒙托亞的話。  
「那克萊恩怎麼辦？他跟這案子可能有關聯。」艾倫提出疑問。  
「他沒有立即的威脅性，而佛斯案既然可能有關聯，那你們也許能在這案子中找到新線索。」  
高登隨後交代一些調查人員名單跟細節後，就叫他們離開。

其實他早就知道市長要的是什麼答案，就算調查出來的結果會不符合預期，也必須修正。市長希望能趕快抓到兇手，並證明目標是蘇利文而不是佛斯，黑幫之間的尋仇報復可以降低此案件的熱度，畢竟這對高壇市的居民來說早已不是新聞，至於佛斯是怎麼跟蘇利文牽扯上，由於雙方都已身亡，調查事情始末本就需要一段時間，可以跟記者們拖上好一陣子。

高登又拖著疲憊的身軀開車回家，他覺得應付市長比面對懸案還折騰心志，他們依舊沒查到任何線索，最後還是用因辦案需求不能透露來帶過，不過記者會總算是結束。到家後，他發現自家客廳的燈亮著，他想到蝙蝠俠之前的警告，立刻拔出手槍進入備戰狀態，他透過窗戶查看，客廳沒人，開門時，門也如預期般一樣沒有上鎖，他舉著槍小心翼翼的打開門，有聲音從廚房傳來。  
「哈囉，吉姆。」一個人影從廚房現身。  
高登被眼前的男人震住，只能呆然的舉著槍。  
「不錯的喪禮，我喜歡你的致詞，但那似乎不是獻給我的。」  
「丹特。」高登好不容易才擠出一句話。  
「叫我哈維，吉姆，放下槍，我是來幫你的。」  
「幫我？」  
丹特微笑看著高登，高登在此時才注意到，對方的左臉雖然一樣慘不忍睹，卻已癒合。他的手機突然響起，但依舊舉著槍，沒有要接電話的意思。  
「你應該接這通電話。」  
「為什麼？」  
「局裡應該有重要的事要通知。」  
「你為什麼出現在這裡？」  
「接電話，吉姆，我沒有時間跟你耗。」丹特突然轉變成怒容。  
高登知道局裡絕對是有緊急事件才會打電話來，所以只好不情願的接起電話。  
「什麼事？」  
「小丑逃跑了。」史蒂芬在電話那頭急促說著。  
「你在現場嗎？」高登混亂的思緒再添上一記重擊。  
「正在趕過去。」  
「我馬上到。」高登迅速掛斷電話，目光跟舉槍方向都沒有離開丹特。  
「我會再過來，你該出發了。」  
「你到底在玩什麼把戲？」高登吼道。  
「如果我一分鐘後沒有安然無恙的走出這房子，我不能保證你能平安到達現場。」  
「你不該出現，你不可能還活著。」  
「這世界總是充滿驚奇不是嗎？替我向芭芭拉問好。」丹特再度微笑，從容的經過高登身邊並走出這棟房子。  
高登在丹特離開後，隨即癱跪在地，雙手握著槍並大口喘著氣，背後也已濕透，他花了一些時間來緩和自己的情緒，但直到他開車駛往案發現場時，方向盤上的雙手仍微微顫抖著。

TBC

註：[尼克．巴斯頓]是我瞎掰的原創人物。


End file.
